Our Little Family
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: Just a cute little yaoi one shot. mpreg warning


**Our Little Family**

**By: Ryu Katanna**

**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**One Shot**

The view from the Astronomy Tower was a familiar comfort to the green eyed seventeen years old. Tan hands ran through raven hair to move the shoulder length strands out of his eyes. The silence of the dark night helped to calm seeming chaos of Harry Potter's mind.

'What am I going to do?' Harry though wrapping his arms around his smooth flat torso.

Voldemort had been defeated two months before. The Wizarding world had celebrated the downfall of the Dark Lord for weeks. It had been during one of these celebrations that Harry had gotten drunk, only to wake the next morning in bed with his former rival turned friend, Draco Malfoy. The events of that night were never discussed as both the Malfoy heir and Harry himself had not brought it up. Both young men had chosen instead to act like nothing had happened.

'Well I bloody well can't do that now.'

Silent tears made their way down his cheeks. He had always loved Draco from afar since his fifth year at Hogwarts. That was why he had given himself to the blonde so freely. Now, today, he had found that he carried the result of that union within him in the form of a child. A son or daughter. Draco's baby and the heir of both the Potter and Malfoy lines.

'I can't not tell him. He has the right to know.' Harry made his decision and wiped the tears as he took a deep breath before heading to the Head Boys rooms.

Harry held his breath as he knocked on the portrait frame. It wasn't long before he was answered by a half naked Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was questioning.

Harry flushed slightly as he took in the image of Draco in only a pair of black silk boxers.

"Draco, do you think we could talk? Please?"

"Couldn't this wait until morning? It's only three o'clock." Draco yawned as he spoke, but moved aside to let the younger teen into his rooms.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but this is very important." Harry replied as he followed Draco to the plush couch in front of the fire.

"Did something happen?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes, something has happened. I don't think it's bad though." Harry smile was tremulous.

"You don't' think it's bad. Alright then. What is it?"

Harry wrapped his arms around his mid-section as his mouth went dry.

"W-well…you remember about two months ago after Voldemort was defeated at the celebration that night when we…" Harry bit his lip and tried harder to speak.

"I remember." Draco's voice was soft and quiet.

"Um…I found that something happened that night."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Draco. You're going to be a father."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as Draco found himself unable to speak. He stood and paced. It was after about five minutes that Harry felt himself ready to cry as he watched the blond and waited.

"Dray? Please, say something!" Harry pleaded.

"A baby? My baby?" Draco sounded somewhat lost as he kneeled in front of Harry.

Those icy blue eyes looked up into emerald as if seeking the truth.

"Yes, our baby." Harry smiled softly as he moved his arms to allow pale hands belonging to the blonde to touch his stomach.

"How…"

"I think we both know how this happened, Dray. What we need to think about is what we're going to do now."

"What do you mean? We need to make sure she's healthy and do what needs to be done." Draco replied with his concentration more on where his hands were.

"I mean that I don't want to raise this baby on my own. I mean that I want him or her to know that he or she will be loved by both of us. I mean that I want you to be a part of our child's life even if you're not a part of mine." Harry stumbled over his words when piercing eyes met his.

"Why wouldn't I be a part of your life Harry?"

"Well, I just thought-"

"You just thought what? You just thought I wouldn't want you as well as our child?"

"It's just that we are friends, and I didn't think you'd want me. I mean you didn't say anything to me about that night so I'd thought maybe I was just a one-off for you." Harry's eyes teared before he looked away only to feel Draco move to sit next to him and pull him into his lap.

"I didn't say anything because you acted like you wanted to run and hide. I'd thought that you'd considered that night a mistake. Not for me." Brushing away a few tears on Harry's cheeks Draco continued. "Nothing that I do with you could ever be a one-off, Harry."

"Really?"

"Really, I love you too much."

"Y-you love m-me?"

"I do."

"I love you too, Dray." Harry smiled brightly as Draco kissed him.

"So what do you say we make a go at a family? Our little family."

"Our little family. I like the sound of that, very much."


End file.
